ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Hell's Playground 2013
Card Hell In A Cell Match for the vacant EMW World Heavyweight Championship Quinton "Rampage" Jackson vs. Zangief Gang Warfare Match Team Bustice (Bustice, Ronda Rousey, Jill Valentine, & Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler) vs. Team Fox (Megan Fox, Claire Bennet, & Saints Row (Shaundi & The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter)) Hell's Playground Road To Extreme Anniversary Series Match; Winner gets an EMW World Heavyweight Title Shot @ Extreme Anniversary "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe vs. Jason David Frank vs. Hugo vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. Spider-Man vs. Peter Pan/Jay Lethal Hell's Playground Road To Extreme Anniversary Starlets Series Match; Winner gets an EMW World Women's Title Shot @ Extreme Anniversary Catwoman vs. Blossom vs. "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson vs. Buttercup vs. Gina "Conviction" Carano vs. Molly Holly Hell In A Cell Match for the EMW International Championship Bobby Lashley © vs. "The Iceman" Chuck Liddell Hell In A Cell Match for the EMW Cruiserweight Championship Shawn Daivari © vs. Nostalgia Critic Hell In A Cell Grudge Match The Power Rangers (Pink Ranger & Yellow Ranger) vs. The New Beautiful People (Angelina Love & Kelly K. Blank) Hell In A Cell Match for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) © w/Kelly Kapowski vs. Beavis & Butthead Jay Lethal vs. Peter Pan; Winner earns the last spot in the Hell's Playground Match in the Finals of The Road To Extreme Anniversary Series. HellsPlaygroundLethalvsPan.jpg HellsPlaygroundUnifiedWorldTagTitles.jpg HellsPlaygroundPowerRangersvNewBeautifulPeople.jpg HellsPlaygroundEMWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg HellsPlaygroundEMWInternationalTitle.jpg HellsPlaygroundWomensRoadtoExtremeAnniversary.jpg HellsPlaygroundRoadtoExtremeAnniversarySeriesFinals.gif HellsPlaygroundGangWarfare.gif HellsPlaygroundEMWWorldHeavyweightTitle.jpg Results *4. After the match, Ari Gold runs in the ring and celebrates with Jason David Frank and then Frank signals that he will become the next EMW World Heavyweight Champion at Extreme Anniversary. *6. Buttercup got eliminated by Catwoman after the Bad Kitty Kick after a miscommunication between her and Blossom. In the final moments of the match, Catwoman got eliminated by Blossom after Juliet Starling (disguised as a cameraman) entered the ring and knocked out Catwoman with the camera she was holding while Catwoman had Blossom knocked down with the Bad Kitty Kick. After the match, Blossom celebrates the win but then NIWA World Women's Champion Faith Lehane arrives on the entrance stage and holds up the title belt and talked trash to Blossom as Blossom points to the title and then said that she was taking that title back. *7. Before the champions can enter the Hell In A Cell, security arrived and escorted Kapowski to the back. During the match, Kapowski arrived outside of the Hell In A Cell and distracted Butthead. *8. After the match, Jackson was handed the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt and celebrated the win but then Jason David Frank arrived in the ring and then both he and Jackson have an intense stare down and then Jackson holds up the title belt and then Frank smirks at Jackson then leaves the ring and heads to the back as Jackson looks on. *9. After the match, Team Bustice celebrated the win as the crowd cheered loudly and the Hell In A Cell starts to rise up. Then Clardy came out and congratulated them on winning the Gang Warfare match and told that match had to be one of the best Gang Warfare matches in EMW history. But the real reason why he came out is he wants to talk about the next Mega Event, the EMW Yearly Anniversary show, Extreme Anniversary which will take place in Chicago, Illinois. Now after what happened on the Women's Road To Extreme Anniversary Hell's Playground Match, it kinda made his decision a hell of a lot easier. He was going to save it till this coming Friday on Starlets, but this match was so big, he just couldn't wait any longer. At Extreme Anniversary, it will be the EMW World Women's Champion Bustice going one on one against...the EMW Starlets Champion "ROWDY" RONDA ROUSEY! The crowd cheers louder as Rousey and Bustice are in shock over the news. He knows what all of them may be thinking what championship will be on the line in this match?!. At Extreme Anniversary, he announces that it will be Champion Vs. Champion...TITLE FOR TITLE!!! The crowd cheers even louder as Clardy leaves to the back as Jill Valentine, Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler are in shock as Rousey and Bustice looked at each other and then have a stare down then both Starlets raise their respective title belts as the show ends. Miscellaneous *Backstage, EMW Owner Theo Clardy was seen watching the show on the monitor at the Owner's office and then he was approached by NIWA President Mr. C.C. and talking about the opening contest of the event. CC ask Theo if have any plans for the major titles at Extreme Anniversary if one of the NIWA Superstars or Female Wrestlers ended up winning one or both of the Road To Extreme Anniversary Series Matches tonight. Theo did mention one match in mind but he will wait until the end of the show to consider it. CC was happy to hear that and decide to watch the rest of the event in the VIP section and ask Theo to take care and Theo answering back by saying thanks. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013